


Seven Minutes In Homestuck Heaven - Sollux Captor [Sollux x Fem!Reader]

by Delphia_Spiritfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, No Sex, No Smut, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphia_Spiritfox/pseuds/Delphia_Spiritfox
Summary: Glory be, it's about time I get the Homestuck fanfictions rolling! This one features my personal flushed crush, Sollux Captor, and Y/N getting stuffed in the closet for seven whole minutes. Enjoy, dear readers! ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck 30 Minutes in Heaven - Sollux](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237616) by saltbae. 



> Prologue
> 
> "HEY, Y/N! GET OUT HERE, WE'RE WAITING ON YOU!!!" Karkat's distinctive voice rang through the house, jolting you from the half-stupor you were in. Sighing, you pulled yourself out of the chair you were in and headed for the living room. As you caught sight of the main room, you noticed multiple things wrong. Firstly, there was a big wooden wardrobe sitting in the middle of the room. Secondly, all the female trolls were sitting off to the side while all the males (including Dave and John) were seated in a circle. Third, Rose was holding a top hat and Jade had a timer! This could only mean one thing - Seven Minutes in Heaven. "Shit", you muttered under your breath. "About time you got here!" Dave hopped to his feet with a sinister grin. "Let's get the rules straight - whichever troll's item you draw, they're the one you've gotta go in the closet with for seven minutes." Rose came over and extended the top hat to you. Taking a deep breath, you reached your hand inside and felt around. Upon feeling something warm and fuzzy, you pulled the object out of the hat...

You pulled out a small bee keychain and looked at it for a moment before turning a brilliant shade of scarlet. Dear god, this game was more than rigged - it was like they wished to torture you! There was no way you would be able to do this without chickening out.

“Why are you bluthing like that?” Sollux said (while wrapping an arm around your neck), “Ith it becauthe you’re with me?” He finished with a chuckle, making you cringe just a bit. “Shut up lispy…” You retorted, and he frowned before walking into the closet. That’s when you froze. "Shit."

“Oh, you’re going to have fun, aren’t you?” Dave said, smirking, before you headed into the closet. You flinched as the door was slammed shut, making you jump.

Sadly, this jump made you collide with Sollux, and you looked up at him with a blush. You quickly backed up before going into the corner of the dark closet. It wasn’t like you hated Sollux. You were actually flushed for him. The thing was... you weren’t good with expressing your feelings.

“Look, I know you don’t like me that much, but you don’t have to act like it’th tho bad to be in here with me.” Sollux said, crossing his arms. Oh great, now you felt guilty about ignoring him. How long had you even been in here? Three minutes?

“You know very well I don’t dislike you, Sollux…” You mutter from your corner. You hear him scoff.

“Lithten, it’th not like I care either way. I didn’t even want to come to thith party. I wath content with my hacking.” Sollux said, and this was your time to scoff.

“So why did you even come here in the first place? Not to mention - you didn’t even run when you had a chance to leave this game. So don’t take it out on me, okay?” You said while hugging your knees. You suddenly felt shifting next to you and glanced over to find Sollux.

“Becauthe I had thomeone I wanted to be in here with.” Your heart sunk. He probably wanted Aradia, or perhaps Feferi. You weren’t even sure if he was in a relationship with them, but who knew when it came to this damn hacker.

“Well too bad, you’re in here with me.” You said while poking his chest with a giggle. You decided you might as well lighten up a bit. You and Sollux may not have been the closest of friends, but you had your moments where the two of you would have fun. Although most times you visited him, it would be you pestering him to take a shower since he had been hacking for days. Now that you thought about it, he smelled like honey today, signaling he must’ve gotten cleaned up for the party.

“Well, actually, I ended up with the perthon I wanted, so it’th all good.” It took you a moment to register what he said. Three. Two. One. Now your face was red. You looked over at him with wide eyes and your mouth slightly agape. “W-what do you mean by that?!” You shuffled a bit, and he smirked at your reaction.

“I made mythelf pretty clear.” Sollux said, and you felt yourself being moved. You suddenly found yourself sitting on Sollux’s lap, making the blush even worse...if that was possible.

You felt a pair of warm lips on your own, and they tasted faintly of honey. Your eyes were open wide in shock for a moment before they fluttered closed. One of his hands trailed to your lower back while the other went to the back of your neck. He licked your lips asking for entrance, and - holy shit - did he have a forked tongue? That could explain the lisp. You opened up your mouth and he immediately started to explore his new territory since you couldn’t really put up much of a fight in your flustered state. The two of you eventually parted, and you rested your head on his chest while your blush went all the way up to your ears.

“Though I’ve been meaning to tell you that I’m fluthed for you.” Sollux finally said as he rubbed small circles into your back.

“Flushed for you too, lispy.” You felt a vibration coming from his chest, which meant he was either amused or plotting something. Sadly for you it was the latter. And by sadly, it was really a blessing. You found yourself on the floor with Sollux hovering over you with a smirk. He was using his psionic powers to pin your hands over your head. He started to kiss down your neck, and when you tried to move your legs, he used his powers once again to pin you. He was about to tug off your shirt when the door swung open and revealed Dave and John.

“You owe me twenty bucks, dude!” Dave said triumphantly while looking over at John who bore a frown.

“I really thought they wouldn’t do anything…!” John said, arms crossed.

“Well, they are!” Dave said while glancing back at you two, “Need a minute?” Sollux glared.

“Clothe the damn door and uthe another clothet.” Sollux shot back, making you blush and Dave shrug.

“Don’t fuck up this closet too much” he said before closing the door again, leaving you two in the dark.

“Now, what did you thay about my lithp?” Sollux asked, and you let out a nervous chuckle.

“That it was absolutely adorable.” Hell, there was no way you two would be keeping this closet clean.


End file.
